


Good for Stamina and Arm Strength

by Redporkpadthai (Emomanga1)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Cooking Shows, Establish Relationship, Fluff, General, Hockey, M/M, incorrect baking techniques and recipes, making meringue by hand is impossible, married, this isn't coming from personal experience or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emomanga1/pseuds/Redporkpadthai
Summary: Bitty has his husband, Tater, and Snowy on his themed cooking show Baking Bitty. They make meringue dishes... by hand.





	Good for Stamina and Arm Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a very recent experience where I just sat and whipped meringue for an hour because i do not have a mixer. DO NOT RECOMMEND. My arms are so tired, i'm surprised I stayed up to type this. Uneditted, I'll fix it in the morning ;-)

Reporter: After defeating the Capitals tonight, they’re calling you Mr. Slap Shot after those three spectacular slappers you showed us tonight. How do you feel taking that title away from Ovechkin?

Jack: Ovechkin is a star player obviously and has one of the hardest shots in the league. We played hard tonight and played our game and I owe a lot to my teammates ya know and Ovechkin, ya know, he's a great opponent.

Reporter: What’s your secret to the amazing arm strength and stamina you showed us this evening?

Jack: Haha, well I whip up meringue for my husband every once in a while. I’m sure that doesn’t hurt.

*laughter*

~~~~

“Today on Baking Bitty I’m joined by the Providence Falconers! On my left we have star goalie Jonathan Snow, or “Snowy” to you and me…” Snowy throws a peace sign.

“Also joining us is defenseman Alexei “Tater” Mashcov…” Bitty continues.

“Hello!” Tater waves smiling big.

“And finally my husband “Mr. Slap Shot” Zimmermann.” Bitty winks at Jack. Jack smiles dopely and waves.

“We will be putting my three helpers’ strength and stamina to the test making three meringue classics! Mini Lemon Meringue pies, mini Baked Alaskas, and mini Meringues!”

“If each of you would grab a bowl please,” Bitty says directing them to metal bowls.

“Now we are going to do half batches since we are making these treats “bitty” so how about each of you crack four eggs and separate the whites into your bowls and the yolks into this one,” Bitty says placing a whicker basket of eggs cradled in a checker cloth in front of them and another smaller bowl for the yolks.

“Okay now if ya’ll’ll whip those whites into a foam we can add a little pinch of salt and some cream of tartar to make the mix take form,” Bitty says. He walks along the front of the island inspecting their work. He takes little dishes filled with the pre-measured ingredients and dumps them in as he goes.

“Looking good looking good,” Bitty says. "Next up we are adding just a little bit of this granulated sugar and confectioners sugar mix at a time." He takes a spoon and drops a spoonful of the mix into each bowl while the players continue to whip the mixture.

“Feeling it yet boys?” Bitty asks.

“I no know what you mean, I’m feel fine,” Tater announces grinning and whisking at high speed.

Snowy shrugs concentrating on his mixture.

“How about you Jack?” Bitty asks.

“Just another day at the office,” he says giving Bitty a fond look.

“Great! Well I’ll get started on the crusts and the lemon filing while you boys keep whipping,” Bitty says pointing with his big wooden spoon.

Bitty goes on with the recipes explaining as he goes. Occasionally the camera will cut back out the looks of concentration on the men’s faces as they continue to hand whip the meringues. Snowy has slowed considerably and Tater has taken to switching hands regularly. Jack is chugging along, quietly chirping the other other two while making more noise as he loudly whips the the now white mixture.

Once Bitty gets to the filing he drags out an electric mixer beating the filing into thick goop. Jack is whipping along without issue but Tater has stopped to take a break, resting his hands on the edge of the counter. Snowy is basically stirring the mixture now.

“Wouldn’t mixing this meringue be faster and easier with an electric mixer?” Snowy asks frowning at Bitty’s instrument.

“Yep,” Bitty says smiling. “Loosing steam over there?” he asks.

Snowy glares half-heartedly and picks up his whipping a bit more.

“How about you T?” Bitty asks looking down at the end of the lineup.

“No more,” Tater shakes his head. Bitty laughs.

“We’ll use yours first then since the Lemon Meringue Pie doesn’t need as stiff a mix as the other two,” Bitty says. Snowy snorts at that and Jack elbows him in the ribs but both are snickering. 

"Boys," Bitty admonishes them fondly.

“Now that the crusts have set I’m going to set the lemon filing and chill it for half an hour,” Bitty says.

They cut for commercial and Bitty brings the men water.

“Y’all holding up alright?” Bitty says grinning.

“Just fine, Bits,” Jack says giving Bitty a quick pec.

“My arms are on fire,” Snowy complains, wiggling them out.

“Well as soon as ur done with that water you need to get back to whipping, don’t want the mix to go flat.” Bitty pics up Tater’s mix whisking with wide open strokes before handing it back to Tater and motioning for him to keep whisking.

They set up to begin shooting again.

“Welcome back! The Providence Falconers are still hard at work whipping up some delicious “bitty” meringue classics. Let’s see how they are doing,” Bitty says waving the camera to follow him.

He inspects each bowl making comments about consistency as he goes. Jack’s by far looks the best and is so thick it creates coils that don’t melt as he whips.

“Would you boys like to learn an easier way to hand whip meringue?” Bitty says.

“There’s an easier way to whip this?” Snowy asks.

“Yep!” Bitty takes the bowl from him. He whips the mixture with wide strokes again, flipping the contents on to itself in large arcs. “Introducing air into the mix will help you reach the consistency we need much faster!” Bitty hands the bowl back directing Snowy to whip the way he was.

“Very mean, B. Making us do wrong way whole time,” Tater complains at him with a put-upon pout which fails to hide a smile.

“Oh hush, it’s good for y’all, builds character.” Bitty waves.

“I think these are almost ready! Let’s finish these up!” Bitty says.

He directs them them thru the rest of the recipes. Tater and Snowy fight over using the blow torch on the pies while Bitty puts the basic meringues in the oven.

While the pies they made today are set to bake Bitty pulls out the pre-made treats and sets them up for serving.

He wraps up the show, thanks his guests and the TV audience and gives his final remarks while they munch down on the treats.

Jack texts him the next day after the team’s morning practice, “Tater is easing off the high stick checks this morning and Snowy said his arms felt like lead. He couldn’t catch a single top-shelfer to save his life.”

Bitty texts back, “Ah, it’s good for ‘em ;-) <3”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hmu on my tumblr with the same username! :-)


End file.
